Elsa X OC Prince
by JackDroid1999
Summary: This is the story of A Prince from Wallachia who has an arranged marriage to queen Elsa of Arendale and learns more about each other as they fall in love.


My name is Jackson and I am the Prince of Wallacha and my uncle is Vlad III but you might know him as Vlad the Impaler. If you're wondering why he got that name it was because he always stabbed his Stakes into those he does not like but Trust me he's not a bad guy. H just he has a violent temper and He's sending me by ship to get married. As part of his deal to get allies in the north to fight against the ottoman empire, he made a deal with the powerful kingdom of Arendale for me to Marry queen Elsa. He first began negotiations when I was one and at that time he made the deal and since she is one year older at the time when I first met her I was a crying newborn. Since News doesn't travel far around my parts I don't know much about her except that she once created a winter in the middle of summer so that would be interesting to learn more about when I get there.  
I was on a Royal ship circumnavigating the Mediterranean and across the North sea. I was wearing some clothes that not very fancy. I was wearing a Red and Gold Jacket, Long Brown Trousers and some Black worker boots. It was a clear sunny morning as I was walking down the deck and I was also keeping a lookout for the kingdom. I could swear most of the man on my ship were just trying to get away from my uncle as he was especially mad at the Barbary states for Pirating his Trade routes.  
When We arrived by the city it definitely seemed prosperous under Elsa's rule and I was quite impressed by the state is was in. I got off the boat accompanied by we Like to call "The Impalers" as they were trained to use Stakes as if they were Blades. I was walking through the city and I have received looks from plenty of single women on my way but I shrugged them off as I am already betrothed. The place was colder than I expected as Romania was chilly but not this cold... and this is the summer.  
I walked into the castle where the servent guided me to the room where Elsa is at. I opened the door and ask  
"Is anyone in here?"  
When I looked I saw Her; She was beautiful. She had platinum blonde hair, Milk white skin, big beautiful blue eyes, and A Nice figure and a long blue and white dress that showed some leg. I was stunned. She walked up to me and asked  
"I'm guessing your Jackson?"  
"Y-Y-Y-Yeah I-I am."  
She giggles and said  
"I was expecting someone but not anything as Cute as you."  
I blush to a crimson red as continued to giggle. I asked  
"I'm guessing Your Elsa?"  
"I am."  
I swore at that moment I felt like the luckiest guy in the world. She asked me  
"You want some Tea?"  
I jokingly asked  
"Do you mean Iced Tea?"  
She blushes deeply and asked  
"You know about my powers?"  
I replied  
"The news Just hit My kingdom."  
She blushes even more and I said  
"Hey, it's Ok I don't care if you have powers or not... Personally, I think it's very interesting."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, I do. It makes you unique... Like a snowflake."  
She giggled and I had to laugh as well. She said to me  
"I'm starting to feel good about marrying you now."  
I blush to a ruby red.  
"Can I show you around?"  
"S-S-Sure."  
Without a second to spare she grabbed my arm and starts showing me around.  
****Time Skip to the Library!  
****"Woah!"  
I was amazed by the sheer volume of books in the castle's library. I figured the only kind of place to find this many books is in a Monastery or even a massive estate considering the printing press was still pretty new at the time. Elsa smiled as she noticed my excitement for reading and yes I don't want to sound like a nerd but I am kind of a bookworm. I blushed as I asked her  
"Any books you would recommend?"  
She smiled, blushed and said  
"Well, what do you like?"  
"Well, My favorite book growing up was the Emerald Knight."  
"Really?! Me too!"  
The Emerald knight was the story of Said knight who literally travels from hell and back to save the princess from being captured and killed by the devil himself. My parents would read it to me every night and it helped inspired me to be the best person I could be.  
She grabbed the leatherback book and handed it to me and then I asked her with a blushing face  
"Do you mind reading it to me? I'm kind of tired from the trip."  
She smiles and said while messing with my hair  
"Of course I will."  
I smile and she continued smiling as well.  
****Time Skip!  
****As she was reading me the book My head was in her lap as she scratched the top of my head A Redhead came walking in and I was confused by her presence. I asked Elsa  
"Elsa, who is that?"  
She responds with a chuckle and a smile  
"Jackson this is Anna. She's my sister."  
I was a little taken back as I never knew she had a sister. I shook her hand and said to her  
"Hello. It is nice to meet my future Sister in Law."  
She smiles back and said  
"Well, It's nice to know that my sister gets to marry a man like you."  
I blush and said  
"Thank you."  
Elsa asked her sister  
"What are you doing here?"  
"You were about to miss dinner."  
Elsa seemed surprised as so was I as the time just seemed to fly.  
I soon exited the Library to the Dining room and I noticed some things. One there was a rough-looking young man wearing a beanie and I thought to myself  
'Seriously? Who wears a beanie anymore?"  
But then I was seriously taken aback when I saw a living snowman who seems not to be affected by the heat of the room which I tried to seriously wrap my head around. I took a seat between the Man with the beanie and the snowman. The snowman started introducing himself to me.  
"Hi my name is Olaf. I like warm hugs."  
"Well I'm Jackson... I also like hugs."  
"Would you like one?"  
"Sure."  
I hugged Olaf as then we began to eat. I learned that the guy with the beanie was named Christoph and he was a pretty good listener and I also noticed that Elsa was eying me and giving me suggestive loving signals from the table and I move over to her where she gave me a kiss and Let me just say I am very happy I get to marry her.  
****Three Months Later...  
****After a grueling three month process of going through the evaluation process to marry Elsa but I was determined to go through with it as I really wanted to marry her as I loved her and she loved me back as well; And now today is our wedding. Everyone was there; Christoph (who is now my best friend) and Olaf where my best men and my parents, cousins, siblings, and even my uncle Vlad were also there. I was wearing some of the fanciest clothes I ever wore and that was when Elsa was walking down the Aisle and I was stunned. she was never as beautiful before. We were going through the vows and the pope asked  
"I, Jackson Vlad Dracul the VI, take you, Elsa for my lawful wife/husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part."  
She replies  
"I, Elsa Árnadalr, take you, Jackson, to be my husband, and these things I promise you: I will be faithful to you and honest with you; I will respect, trust, help, and care for you; I will share my life with you; I will forgive you as we have been forgiven; and I will try with you better to understand ourselves, the world and God; through the best and worst of what is to come, and as long as we live."  
The Pope then said  
"You may now kiss the bride."  
And we kissed long and passionately as the crowd cheered and we soon left the church for the castle.  
****That Night...  
****I was unpacking my stuff my stuff shipped from Wallacha and as I did so I looked at my copy of the Emerald Knight and as I did Elsa jumped on my back with her legs wrapped around my waist and asked me  
"Ready To got to bed?"  
I replied  
"yes."  
Before we Kissed."  
****The End.****


End file.
